Eating Out
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Caleb ist ein blendend aussehender junger Mann mit einer Neigung für aggressive Frauen. Gwen ist solch eine aggressive junge Frau, die sich gerne in schwul auftretende Jungs verliebt... Um Gwen für sich zu gewinnen, findet Caleb sich nach kurzer Zeit in der Rolle eines schwul auftretenden Heteros wieder, deren Idee sein schwuler Mitbewohner Kyle hatte. Die Sache hat jedoch einen Haken: Anstatt Interesse an Caleb zu bekommen, entscheidet Gwen, dass er der perfekte Partner für ihren schwulen Mitbewohner Marc sei. Marc wiederum ist das Objet von Kyles Begierde. Für Caleb wird die sich entwickelnde Beziehung mehr und mehr verwirrrend. Gwen fragt sich, ob sie je einen heterosexuellen Typen kennenlernen wird. Marc fragt sich, warum der neue Kerl gleichzeitig so "heiß" und "kalt" ihm gegenüber ist. - Und Kyle muss mit ansehen, wie beide seiner Liebsten ihn gewissermaßen zurück lassen. english Spoiler warning Caleb is a dazzling looking young man with an inclination for aggressive women. Gwen is such an aggressive young woman, who falls in love gladly with schwul arising young… In order to win Gwen for itself, Caleb appears after short time in the role one schwul arising Heteros, whose idea its gay had co-inhabitant Kyle. The thing has however a hook: Instead of interest in Caleb to gotten, decides Gwen that it is the perfect partner for her gay co-inhabitant Marc. Marc again is the Objet of Kyles longing. For Caleb the developing relationship becomes more and more verwirrrend. Gwen asks itself whether she will become acquainted with ever heterosexual types. Marc asks itself, why the new chap is at the same time like that “hot” and “cold” opposite him. - And Kyle must regard also, how both leave him to its dearest one to a certain extent back. français Caleb tombe amoureux de Gwen, une fille à pédés qui n'aime que les garçons homos. Sur les conseils de son colocataire, Caleb décide de prendre les apparence d'un gay pour approcher la jeune femme.... Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch * Wurde in 10 Tage gedreht. english * Was shot in 10 days. français * A été tiré en 10 jours. Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'Breckenridge Festival of Film' 2004 **Das Beste vom Festival - LGBT-Film / Best of the Fest - GLBT Film / Mieux du Fest - film de GLBT: Q. Allan Brocka *'Dallas OUT TAKES' 2004 **Puiblikumspreis / Audience Award / Récompense d'assistances: Q. Allan Brocka *'Phoenix Out Far! Lesbian and Gay Film Festival' 2004 **Publikumspreis - Bester Film / Audience Award - Best Feature Film / Récompense d'assistances - le meilleur film de dispositif: Q. Allan Brocka *'Rhode Island International Film Festival' 2004 **Großer Preis - Bester Film / Grand Prize - Best Feature / Grand prix - le meilleur dispositif: Q. Allan Brocka *'San Diego Film Festival' 2004 **Publikumspreis - Bester Film / Audience Award - Best Feature / Récompense d'assistances - le meilleur dispositif: Q. Allan Brocka *'San Francisco International Lesbian & Gay Film Festival' 2004 **Bestes Erstlingswerk / Best First Feature / Mieux premier dispositif: Q. Allan Brocka Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:008.jpg Tommy-76 - 29.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis